


Two Teams

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, your team is taking this pretty well.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Teams

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" crossover challenge

“You know,” said Jack, “your team is taking this pretty well.”

“Yeah?” said Gibbs, dryly, taking another sip of coffee.

Jack grinned. “Oh, yeah.”

Both teams— SG-1 and the NCIS team— were still in the briefing room after the long version of Daniel’s History of the Stargate Program, which Jack hadn’t paid much attention to, since he’d been there for most of it, but they’d broken into smaller groups, scattered around the room.

Sam was off to one side, geeking out with Agent McGee and the NCIS team’s forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto, all three of them crowded around a rolling white board covered in what looked like computer code. Daniel had cornered Agent DiNozzo and seemed to be interrogating him about his entire family tree, while Vala sat on the tabletop between them and flirted with them both. Dr. Mallard, the NCIS medical examiner, was telling an animated story to Teal’c, who listened politely, while Bra’tac and Agent David compared an impressive collection of knives. Mitchell had vanished with Mallard’s assistant, Palmer, a few minutes before.

“I saw the test results,” Jack continued, casually. “You and DiNozzo both have the gene, the Ancient stuff controlling one. And your McGee’s already put in a request for the gene therapy. Comes in handy, I’ll admit, but here’s a pro tip: stay away from anything that looks like a spiky alien porthole.”

Gibbs’s expression didn’t change. “You trying to put one over on me, general?”

“Me? Nah. I speak from experience, gunny. Lots and _lots_ of experience.”

“Ah.”

The door opened, and everyone looked up when General Landry entered. “Your clearances have all gone through,” he said. “And the records you requested will be brought here. For security reasons, none of the physical files can leave the base, but you’ll have full use of all of our facilities.”

“Especially the mess hall,” said Jack, as Mitchell and Palmer reappeared with a metal cart full of plates and coffee carafes. “Can’t solve a murder on an empty stomach.”

DiNozzo grinned and took a plate of pie. “See, boss? Aren’t you glad I sometimes touch stuff I shouldn’t— Of course you’re not.”

Gibbs had smacked him in the back of the head— Sam and Daniel looked a little concerned, but none of the NCIS agents had even reacted, so it must have been pretty normal.

“Ooh, blue Jell-O!” said Abby, then frowned. “No Caf-Pow!?”

“Sorry,” said Palmer.

“Eat quick,” said Gibbs, and poured himself more coffee. “We’ve got a murder to solve.”

THE END


End file.
